


True Tests Never End

by DeCarabas



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: For the prompt: "The first time." About those books that were moved to Irving's office.





	True Tests Never End

“If we weren’t supposed to read them, they wouldn’t be in the library,” Surana reasons, yanking the book back out of Jowan’s hands and flipping through the pages in irritation. Now he’s lost his place. “They’d be locked up with the banned books.”

And if blood magic really does let Tevinter magisters find someone in dreams, the way this book suggests, then that’s worth at least a mention in his essay.

Though he has to wonder if blood-fueled spying on someone else’s dream is any more accurate than his own dreams of aravels. If it would look anything like the imaginary Brecilian Forest that the spirits construct for him, if it would be different if the dreamer actually lived there. It must.

 _Like really being there_.

Not worth putting yourself one step away from possession, but then, this isn’t a how-to manual. Just the theory of it. Like all the other books in the library’s sad little blood magic section. Despite the way the templars watch them, despite the way Jowan hunches in on himself until he looks about half his size.

 _Maker, just show them you’re not afraid of yourself, and they don’t have to be either._ Too much doubt looks as bad as too little, and searching for demons in every shadow will make a person either go mad or become a templar.

He settles the book firmly back into place on the desk. “Not everything’s a test.”


End file.
